The One From Beyond
by TrueRising
Summary: A young man from a universe beyond that of the one Senku resides in has found himself stranded in Senku's world. What impacts will this young man cause within this world? A world that has collapsed! A world where most humans have been petrified! A world of new evolution!


**A/N: My character won't be meeting with Senku for a good couple of chapters, this being because I want him to have a bit of his own adventure away from the main characters of the canon story.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Gahh~!"

The loud cry of pain could be heard from a voice that sounded to be coming from a young male, along with this voice was the sound of tumbling and the leaves in the trees rusting continuously. The noises had continued before finally stopping after a good couple of seconds, which were then replaced with groans.

"Ow~... What the heck just happened?" The confused voice of the young male was heard once again after the rustling stopped after a loud thud. Now looking at the young man, he could be seen to be around the age of fifteen or so as he took out a small twig that had been caught in his hair.

The young boy slowly stood up as he brushed off the dust that he gotten onto his clothes, he groaned a bit as he rubbed his backside. Now that he could be seen, he had straight black hair along with his lean body that was decently built, his skin was also fair as it had a slightly pale complexion.

He wore a black t-shirt with black jeans and white tall combat boots, he also had a long white scarf around his neck. Finally, around his right leg were two belts that were strapped around it, but not enough that it would completely cut off any circulation of blood from his body to his leg and also a black metallic bracelet on his left wrist.

"Where in the world am I?" The young boy wondered in confusion as he scanned around his surroundings, and from what he could see, it appeared that he was in a forest of some kind, a dense one at that. It was also littered with a bunch of moss and overgrowth that made it look like a damn jungle.

This young boy was none other than Kil Satori, a young man from the year AD 8364. He is a young genius in many fields and concepts within the world, let it be history or science, and even combat. Kil looked around with narrowed eyes. "A forest? No... it looks way more like ruins to me..."

Kil frowned as he walked along the place and headed towards what appeared to be a chunk of concrete embedded into the ground, there was also moss growing all over the concrete as well, making it difficult to inspect. "This would mistakenly be taken for being a simple rock, but it's concrete... a man-made material."

He then held his chin in thought as many questions had started to invade his mind about the current situation. "If I were to estimate, this should be more than two thousand years old... What happened? Where am I? Who made this concrete? And where did the people that made this concrete go?"

"This had to have been a civilistion of sorts on this... whatever this place is," Kil muttered. He then stood up after placing the small piece of concrete on the ground as he began sniffing the air. "Strange, this air is also foreign to my own, they're very similar but a bit different. This place looks much like Earth, but the air is different slightly."

Kil held his chin in thought as he tried to contemplate on an explanation for his current situation that he had found himself in, he had suddenly fallen from the sky but he had no idea as to where he even was. "There are a few possibilities that could answer this. 1: I'm in another world. 2: I'm in an unexplored area of the Earth. 3: I've traveled through time."

He then decided to use the process of elimination as the last option couldn't have been correct at all since the first recordings of the use of any concrete had dated back all the way to 6500BC. And during that time, there had not been any forests that were dense as this one, so it was out of the question.

The other one that he decided to rule out was the fact that he was in an area that had yet to be explored, this being because by the year AD 3400, all of the earth had most definitely explored the entire Earth, this including even all of the ocean areas to the very bottom-up. Humanity had already spread out to other planets in the Universe and have even made some of them habitable to humanity.

Then the only option left was that he was now in another world that wasn't his own, most likely an alternate one as this planet seemed much like Earth. "If I am actually on another world, I wonder what had happened to this civilization..."

As he was pondering on this fact, he blinked when he caught sight of something from the corner of his eye. He turned to see that it was a strange rock extruding from behind a tree, he began walking towards its location before leaning over to get a better look, but he quickly gasped at what he saw.

What he had seen was something he had never expected in his entire life for him to see, it looked to be a statue with a shocked expression carved into it. It was of a human male who had his mouth agape and eyes widened in shock. "A statue? It looks way too real to be one... what else could it be?"

Kil quickly bent down onto one knee as he looked closely at the figure as he examined it closely, he then held his hand on the shoulder of the statue as he ran his hand along its surface. "Huh? What the? It's very faint... but, I can feel some form of a heat signature coming from this statue!"

Kil took a step back in surprise after realizing this as he stood up and looked down at the statue with a thinking look in his eyes, this was a rather strange phenomenon. He was truly confused about it, why exactly did this statue give off a heat signature? It really made no sense at all.

Was it possible that there was some kind of hot substance that was inside of it that someone had placed inside of the statue as they sculpted it? If not... then does that mean? Kil's eyes widened as a thought came to his mind. "No way... is this an actual person?"

Kil had theorized as he stared wide-eyed at the frozen form of the statue. If he was truly correct with this theory, then how in the world did something like this happen? Was it possible that they ended up getting thrown into a bunch of hardening rock? Or was it something else?

"No... petrification." Kil realized. He looked at the statue after making this declaration. Petrification, the process in which an organic object, an example being a human, is turned into stone due to the exposure to minerals over a long expanse of time. He didn't know how it was possible that they were petrified, but he couldn't care right now, he wanted to know why they were petrified and when.

"I'd say that this person is as old as that concrete was, does that mean he's from that civilization that had used the concrete? It's plausible..." Kil muttered. This hypothesis had made sense, if this person was as old as the concrete was along with the structures, it was the most likely outcome that he was apart of the civilization that had utilized the concrete in their structures."If this is the case, then I might be seeing complete human petrification here..."

There was more to meets the eye in this situation, and Kil knew this very well. It was definitely no coincidence that the entire civilization had been destroyed over time and that the petrified man was as old as it was. Humans aside from this person would have ended up keeping this place preserved for the future generations.

Furthermore, the man's shocked expression just added to the fact that he didn't know what was happening and that he was unaware that he was going to be petrified. So, he guessed that the civilization was brought down along with all of humanity itself, and the other civilization that resided on this planet.

"Either some kind of disaster or person had to have caused them all to go into a state of petrification. A corrupt government? A natural disaster?" Many possibilities made their way into Kil's mind. There were honestly countless factors that could have been the reason for the planet's downfall. "Hm?"

Kil suddenly heard a strange sound and turned to see what the source of it was, he was surprised slightly to see that it was a dear looking at him along with a couple of other animals before they walked off. "Animals? If this world was petrified, then how come there are animals still roaming?"

He then began to pace back an forth as he thought over this new thing, why was it that the animals weren't petrified but the humans were? Was the reason aimed directly against humans? He stopped when he felt his foot hit something. "Hm? A swallow? And a petrified one at that."

Kil looked down to see a swallow that was completely petrified as he slowly kneeled down before picking it up and examining it, he then looked up into the air curiously. "There aren't any signs of other swallows around, is it possible that swallows were also petrified along with the humans?"

If this was the case, then why was iut that humans and the swallows were the only ones that had been put into a state of petrification? Was there a scientific reason? Why were the other lifeforms left unscathed aside from the humans and the swallows?

"Ugh, this is hurting my head!" Kil groaned. He slowly put the swallow back onto the ground before standing up and looking around at his surroundings. "I can think of this all a bit later, right now, the priority is to find a shelter and if not create a shelter and find out where it is I exactly am."

If the assumption of that humans had all been petrified, then he was definitely not going to be able to locate and human settlements any time soon. And if it were possible that he could find a landmark that he can recognize, he could find out which part of the planet he was on and possibly the name of a country.

"Since I am not going to be able to find shelter, I'm going to have to build one," Kil stated. He then looked at the nearby trees and noticed that they were decently sized ones that would make for a sturdy shelter. "These should work just fine, and they seem to have some strong fiber as well."

He smiled as he walked up to the trees and ran his hand along it, at least the trees weren't withered and rotting, so it was perfect for use since it seemed very strong. He then looked at his bracelet before holding his middle and index finger onto it. It glowed for a second before a bright light appeared in his right hand.

The light glowed brightly before it slowly began dying down, and as soon as it did, a sharp blade suddenly was seen in his hand. It was a sharp looking sword with a black handle with a red jewel attached to the end and the crossguard being designed like a dragon, the blade itself was shining and had a hollow center area.

"Time to get started!"


End file.
